


Mommy Dearest

by knr



Series: Mommy Dearest [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Mother/daughter incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Claudia/fem!Stiles, extreme underage cunnilingus and any other kinks you want. Maybe facesitting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Couple warnings. As always, be aware of the tags as they're relevant to the content. I don't condone this behavior in real life, but it's fiction. Nobody is harmed in the making of a story. Stiles is very young in this, think 5-8 age range, so be warned.

Stiles is gorgeous from the minute she's born; with honey colored doe eyes that are always a little bit too big for her face and perfectly pouty lips, she'll be a heartbreaker as a teenager. Claudia can't help herself, but she manages to wait until Stiles is a little older to start teaching her how being a woman can feel good.

When Stiles turns five, Claudia decides that her birthday present is a secret between the two of them. When she lays the girl with wild brown hair down on her towel after a bath, Stiles is perfectly squirmy and excited like she always is, but she's still confused. Claudia just shushes her, though, and runs her fingers through her daughter's hair soothingly until she relaxes into the bed.

A smile passes the woman's mouth once Stiles is calmer, lips peppering kisses all the way from the girl's ankles up to her thighs and it's the first time she really gets a good look at her. Claudia is stuck at work more often than not with Melissa, so it's almost easy to forget how much Stiles has grown up until now. Stiles' skin is still soft as the day she was born, but even so young, she's showing the first signs of development. Claudia can't help the sigh that passes her lips as she runs a hand between Stiles' legs, rubbing her palm over puffy hairless lips and Stiles spreads her legs as she leans forward to look; ever the curious one.

"What are you doing, mommy?" She doesn't sound scared, or even uncomfortable. No, Stiles is giggling as she drops back, only twisting her body as much as she would if she were being tickled. Claudia lifted her gaze to meet those same honey hues she knows so well, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're becoming a big girl, sweetheart. I'm showing you how grownups feel good - like your daddy and me." She nodded, leaning forward and kissing Stiles full on the mouth.

Stiles has seen this, has seen her doing this with daddy so it's okay. It means she's a grownup too. Claudia's hand is still working over Stiles' small mound as she kisses her, tongue licking into the smaller mouth before sucking on her bottom lip. Her middle finger runs between Stiles' lips until she finds the tiny bud she's looking for, and the sensation is enough to make Stiles jerk away from the kiss a bit in surprise. "That feels weird," She states through a laugh, before biting her lip and looking down at the woman's hand. "But.. kinda good."

Claudia smiles gently, letting her middle finger circle around Stiles' clit as she watches her. "I can make it feel even better, you know. Come here." She moves to lie on her back, easily lifting Stiles' body until the girl is kneeling over her head. Claudia takes a second to just look up at the girl, greedy gaze taking her time and she revels in the fact that she's the first person between Stiles' legs, before finally resting her hands on Stiles' hips and pulling her down until her pussy's against her mouth without Claudia having to lift her head.

It starts as slow licks, strips all the way from her asshole to her underdeveloped clit. As first, she just keeps it long strips with her tongue but soon, Claudia is settling at the girl's clit, sucking at it gently and resting her hands on Stiles' back. Stiles' eyes are wide, chubby fingers knotted in her mother's hair as she presses against her mouth. "Mommy.." Her voice is confused, cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly.

Claudia nods, leaning back a little to look up at her. "I know, baby. It feels good, right?" This spurs eager nodding from Stiles and she's shifting up, trying to get to the mouth again. Claudia chuckles, murmuring against the sensitive skin. 'Mouth slut just like her mother.' She tips her head up, moving her hands beneath Stiles to spread her apart a bit and licking into her for the first time and the ragged gasp shatters through the new silence in the room. Stiles' eyes have gone from big and wonderous to completely shut, sucking on her thumb as she rides her mommy's face.

She's got a thumb over Stiles' asshole, never pressing in but working the pad of her finger over all the nerve endings there as she works her tongue deeper. Claudia moves her other hand, using her middle finger to replace her tongue as she starts to suck on her clit once more. She wants to be the one to give her daughter her first orgasm; know that it was given to her with love and with good intentions, instead of the boys that will just use her for a hole later.

Stiles nearly topples over when it happens, only upright thanks to Claudia catching her by the arm and working her through it. "Just like that," She whispers against wet lips as she flicks her tongue against Stiles' clit, smirking at the aftershocks that have Stiles' legs trembling and once she comes down a bit, Claudia's laying her down once more. "Such a good girl, my little one."

This time, it's Stiles that pulls Claudia down and she goes willingly, kissing Stiles' taste onto her own mouth as she presses her tongue into her mouth against the girl's. Stiles' eyes are half-lidded, more calm than Claudia's ever seen her when she breaks away from the kiss and Claudia is so fucking wet that she almost thinks she's hearing things when Stiles mumbles something about "Wanna make you feel good too, mommy."

Claudia licks over own lips, tasting Stiles still as she looks down at her where the girl is laying and waiting. "Okay, baby girl. You've been a good girl tonight, so this is a reward." She nods, taking a deep breath and crawling until she's over Stiles' face and she lowers herself over the girl. Stiles is perfectly excited and eager to please, hitting Claudia with sloppy licks everywhere she can reach.

Stiles is young, but she's smart. She tries to remember all the different things mommy does and reaches a hand up, poking her fingers inside her and it must feel good, because Claudia's dropping down so she can press her palms against the mattress to hold herself up. Claudia arches, rubbing herself over Stiles' mouth and biting her lip. "That's it, baby. Use your fingers." Stiles listens, pressing her fingers inside her and she doesn't have to do much because Claudia's fucking herself back onto her hand.

Claudia tips her head back, low moans filling the room as she rocks her hips, guiding Stiles' mouth back to her clit. "Just like when you were a baby, sweetheart. Remember when I fed you? It's just like a nipple." That finally registers in Stiles' mind, clear in the way she sucks harder, more determined, and Claudia is trembling. "Just like that, baby girl.. you're such a good girl for me, such a grownup.." She whispers as she fucks herself down against Stiles' mouth and onto her hand as it hits her like a ton of bricks. Her voice breaks as she moans, voice hoarse and breath quick as she rides it out before before moving down so she's straddling Stiles' waist.

"You did so good, baby girl. Like a real grownup." Claudia whispers, turning them so Stiles is lying between her legs before pulling her down closer and kissing her slowly. "Maybe when daddy gets home, we'll tell him how good you've been today."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [ here](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
